Video Watching System
Description The Video Watching System is a feature where you can watch videos. It was added in Update 4.0. By watching the videos, you can get points, play Head Cup, Death Mode or Fight Mode for free, get a free ball in Survival, play for free further in Death Mode or unlock Characters. This function really helps you a lot, if you don't want to spend or if you want to get points. Please note that this function is not able on Mac. Arcade In Arcade, you can watch the videos when you have beat a Character. This will give you points. Tournament In Tournament, you can also watch the videos when you have beat a Character. It also give you points. At the end of the Tournament, there will be a free video. Survival In Survival, you can watch videos to get an extra ball. This helps you, because Survival is totally about the balls and if you don't have any balls anymore, you will lose. After you have watched one video, you must wait some minutes before you can watch another video. Also at the end of Survival, you can watch a video. League In League, it is the same as in Tournament and Arcade. Here you can also watch videos after you have won a match and you earn points. In the end of the League you can also watch another video, that gives you more points. Head Cup You can play for free in the Head Cup after you watched a video. This will spend you 5,000 points and is really good, because you will not spend 5,000 points. In Head Cup you can also watch videos after you have watched a video. On the end of the Head Cup, you can, just like as in League, watch a video that gives you 5,000 points. This gives you a good extra bonus. Also there was a glitch, where you must press "Upgrades" or "Costumes" and go back. Subsequently, swipe to a not unlocked character and watch the video. You can play with that character you haven't unlocked. Since D&D Dream have fixed some Glitches, this was the only possible way anymore (This glitch was fixed in the 6.0 Update) Death Mode In Death Mode you must also pay 5,000 points to play in it. The Video Watching System makes that also free to play. Also in Death Mode, there are also videos after you have won a match. You can continue Death Mode twice if you have lost after watching a video. There is also a video after you have completed the Death Mode. This makes Death Mode the same as Head Cup in watching videos . Fight Mode If you watch a video when you choose a character in Fight Mode, you will be able to play without paying the 5,000 points requirement, Mon-K gets to play for free though. Also, when you finish a match, you can watch a video to get more points depending if you got a perfect or not in the match. It can be used in the game over screen to avoid paying points so you can try again too. When you complete the mode, you can watch a video to get 3,000 to 5,000 points. Characters You can also get 4 Characters after watching videos for free. You have to wait an amount of time to watch another video again. This is 1 minute for Canada, 2 minutes for Indonesia, 5 minutes for Ukraine, 10 minutes for Serbia. They are all below. * Canada: Watch 5 Videos. * Indonesia: Watch 10 Videos. * Ukraine: Watch 20 Videos. * Serbia: Watch 50 Videos. Other In the Game Mode Choose Screen you can watch a video every 45 minutes to get 100-5000 points. Problem You cannot watch videos without Internet connection. And when you try to do it, the game will crash. This can be very annoying when you mistakenly press the video button during Head Cup. Category:Game Features